Never Leaving You
by Deangirl93
Summary: *Sequel to Fallen Head Over Heels* The apocalypse is over, thanks to Dean saying yes to Michael. Dean and Liz are married now, so how does she cope with him not being there?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this the sqeuel to Fallen Head Over Heels. Please remember to R&R and tell me what you think...**

General POV

Liz woke up and turned around in her bed. Every day she expected to find Dean sleeping next to her, but the more she hoped for him to be there, the more she realised he would never come. She stretched out, and brought her left hand close to her eyes. She looked down at her ring finger to find her silver engagement ring, with her silver wedding band sitting on top of it. She smiled at them, remembering the greatest day of her life.

Flash Back

_Liz looked at Dean, as they stood in front of each other. It was their wedding day and Sam, Dean, Bobby, Jenna and she were the only ones in the little church .Liz couldn't believe that she was proposed to three weeks ago and she was already getting married. Dean and she wouldn't have had it any other way. Liz was wearing a short flowy white dress, that was strapless. Dean was of course wearing his FBI agent suit. They listened to the priest after they said their vows and exchanged rings. He told Dean to kiss his bride, so Dean pulled Liz in for a passionate kiss. Everyone clapped and cheered, and Jenna was the first one to hug Liz. Liz overheard Dean and Sam joking about him tying the knot. He then looked at her and said he was joking. They all went back to Bobby's for pizza and beer. After they ate, Jenna passed Liz a card._

"_What's this?" Liz asked._

"_It's a motel key card. It's not the Waldorf Astoria but it's a good, clean room. It's the motel on Mayer Street, Honeymoon suite" she said._

_Liz hugged her and went over to Dean. She told him and he thanked Jenna. They hugged everyone again and left for the motel. Once they got there, Dean and Liz walked to the front desk and told them they had the suite. They went to the room and Dean unlocked the door. He picked up Liz and carried her over the threshold and laid her on the bed. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips._

"_I love you Mr. Winchester" Liz said._

"_I love you too Mrs. Winchester. Man, I like the sound of that" he said. She laughed and kissed him again._

End of flash back

Liz got up from her bed and walked over to her dresser. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the bags under her eyes. If Dean was here this wouldn't have been happening. She would be sleeping properly. She looked at herself a little longer and thought about something else. Something that would have been amazing.

Flash back

_Liz had been sick for a few days and Dean had convinced her to go see a doctor. When she found out what was wrong she came back home and waited to tell Dean the right way. He came into their room they were sharing at Bobby's and looked at her._

"_So, what did the doc say?" he asked._

"_Well, there's nothing wrong with me" she said._

"_Did he give you meds or something?" he asked._

"_Nope" she smiled._

"_Well, what's going on?" he asked, confused._

"_Dean… I'm pregnant" she said. His eyes popped open and a smile tugged at his lips._

"_Are you serious?" he asked. She nodded and smiled. He smiled as well and walked up to Liz and hugged her. He kissed her and couldn't help but smile._

"_I can't believe it" he said._

"_You're happy though, right?" she asked._

"_Of course I am, baby" he said. He kissed her again and couldn't stop smiling. He was going to be a dad._

End of flash back

Liz put a hand on her stomach and wondered what would have happened if she actually had the baby. What would have happened if she hadn't gone on that hunt? Would she have had a girl or boy? A tear fell down her face as she thought about the night they went on that hunt.

Flash back

_Dean, Liz, Sam and Jenna had gone to find some demons. They found them and started fighting them, but that's when things went down hill. Sam and Jenna had cuts and bruises and Dean had a split lip. Liz was in the worst shape. She had cuts everywhere and she had suffered a few blows to her stomach. Dean and Sam got rid of the demons while Jenna stayed with Liz. Once the boys were done they took Liz straight to hospital. The doctors took her into the ER while Sam, Jenna and Dean waited outside in the waiting room. Hours had passed, when a doctor came up to them._

"_How is she?" Dean asked._

"_She's fine. We stitched up her cuts and wounds, they weren't all that deep so she should be fine" he said._

"_And the baby?" Dean asked._

"_I'm sorry; there was nothing we could do. The blows to her stomach were hard and the baby wouldn't have been able to survive them. I'm really sorry. You can see Elizabeth, she's in room 415" the doctor said and walked away. Dean started into space and couldn't believe what he just heard. How was he going to tell Liz? A tear fell down his face as Sam and Jenna approached him. He told them and a tear fell down Jenna's face. Dean went to see Liz and saw that she was awake. He sat next to her on the bed and kissed her._

"_Don't do that to me ever again" he said._

"_Dean I'm fine" she said. He kissed her again._

"_How's the baby?" she asked. He looked down at his hands and then back up at her._

"_Liz, they couldn't save the baby" he said. Her face went blank and she didn't want to believe it._

"_No. No Dean, please tell me that's not true" she said, struggling to stay composed._

"_I'm sorry, Liz" he said, a tear falling down his face. She turned away from him and tears starting streaming down her face. He pulled her to him, and she buried her face in his chest, sobbing._

End of flash back

Liz and Dean had grown apart from that moment. Liz didn't want to see or speak to anyone. She had become a zombie. She hardly ate and she hardly slept. Dean was starting to get scared. Liz sat down on her bed and thought about the day Dean comforted her.

Flash back

_It was the middle of the day and Liz hadn't left her room. It had been a month since they lost the baby and Dean wasn't taking it well. He was not only upset about that, but about Liz too. She was lifeless. He had never seen her like this. Frankly, it scared him. He didn't want to lose her too. He went up to the room and found her sitting on the bed staring into space._

"_Liz?" he asked. No answer._

"_Liz?" he repeated. No answer._

"_Liz, you have to talk to me" he said, sitting down next to her._

"_It's my fault" she whispered. Dean silently gave thanks that she said __**something.**_

"_No, its not, Liz" he said._

"_Yes it is, Dean. If I hadn't gone on that hunt, our baby would be alive" she said, choking as she started to cry. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head._

"_We'll get through this. As long as we have each other" he said. She nodded and looked up at him._

"_I love you" she said._

"_I love you too" he said, kissing her._

End of flash back

Dean kept hunting after that. Every demon he came across didn't have a chance. But when things started to get rough, Dean made a decision that changed Liz forever. She wanted to yell and hit him, but she knew he wouldn't have changed his mind. She went into the drawer of the dresser and pulled out a photo. It was of her and Dean together. Her face was turned into him, and they were both laughing. That was the last great memory they had together.

Flash back

_Hunting was getting rarer for Liz. She hardly ever wanted to hunt anymore because of her losing the baby. Dean and Sam would and Jenna would stay behind with her at Bobby's. One night, Dean decided to stay behind with Liz. Sam and Jenna were somewhere in the house and Dean and Liz were on the couch, laughing. Suddenly, a camera flash went off, and they looked up from the couch. Jenna had taken a photo of them. Liz and Dean glared at her and she smiled._

"_It was a Kodak moment" she said and walked off. Dean took Liz's hand and led her upstairs to their room. He laid her down on the bed, as he was kissing her neck. Liz sensed something was wrong because every time she would ask him, he would kiss her and not mention anything. She pulled his head away from her neck and looked at him._

"_Dean, are you okay?" she asked. He sighed and sat up. He was quiet for a while when he finally spoke up._

"_I think I should say yes to Michael" he said._

"_What?" she asked._

"_Look, if I can save everyone by doing this, then I have to" he said, standing up._

"_Dean, no. If you say yes then Sam does too. And then you'll have to kill him" she said. She stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She leaned her head on his back, and a few tears fell down her face. He turned around and looked at her, cupping her face in his hands._

"_Sam won't have to say yes. Lucifer's still possessing his current vessel. Sam won't have to do anything" he said. _

"_Dean, please. Don't do this. Don't leave me" she cried._

"_I'm sorry, baby. But this is just something I have to do" he said. She nodded and leaned and kissed him. She started un buttoning his shirt, as he pushed her down on the bed. She couldn't control her tears, as they came streaming down her face._

"_Don't go" she sobbed._

"_I'm sorry" he said. She kissed him and then pulled away._

"_I love you, Dean" she said._

"_I love you too, Liz" he said._

End of flash back

Liz wiped away her tears, as she put away the photo. She found it hard to believe that Dean had been gone for five months. It felt like years. She had left Bobby's a week after Dean said yes. Now, she was in Chicago, in a busy part of the city, working at a bar. She felt comfortable at a bar. Something familiar, you could say. She got a reasonable sized apartment with two bedrooms, and she loved it. Jenna would fly in every now and then from New York. She had gone back to work and Sam was studying at NYU. It was hard to believe that their lives were normal, Sam had Jenna. Jenna had Sam. All that was missing for Liz was Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz's POV

I was getting ready for work, when there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and saw Jenna.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I thought I'd come see you for the weekend" she said, walking in. I closed the door.

"Well. I have to work, but you're free to hang around here while I'm gone" I said. I walked into my room and she followed me. She saw the picture of me and Dean that Sam had taken on Bobby's porch that I had kept on the dresser while answering the door, and I knew what she was going to say.

"Liz, are you okay?" she asked.

"Jen, I'm fine" I replied.

"Well, it really does seem like you're coping" she said, looking around at the tissues. Okay, so I wasn't doing well, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Jenna, just drop it" I said. I put the photo back in the drawer. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the apartment. I drove my beloved Camaro to work, which took me twenty minutes. I walked into the bar, and put my bag away. I went behind the bar and started serving people straight away. It was a Friday night, and the bar was packed. Our tradition at the bar was that every Friday we had karaoke. There was no doubt that some of my friends at work were going to make me get up and sing. No one, not even Jenna knew that I had a good voice. All the guys at work and some of the locals and regulars were the only ones who knew.

A few hours later, I was behind the bar, talking to a regular, when I was tapped on the shoulder. My boss, Mike, was standing behind me.

"You getting up there?" he asked.

"I had a feeling I didn't have a choice" I said. I walked up to the little stage, and picked a song. As I was singing, Jenna walked into the bar. When I finished, I walked up to her. She was shocked.

"Since when do you sing like that?" she asked.

"Since always. I just never sang in front of you" I said.

"WOW! Did Dean know about this?" she asked. I flinched at his name and she noticed.

"Liz, I'm sorry. I didn't-" she said but I cut her off.

"No, it's okay" I said, welling up. "Mike, I'll be back in a sec" I told my boss. I walked out the back exit into the alley behind the bar and broke down. Jenna came behind me and I turned around and hugged her. I couldn't control my crying, and I didn't want to stop either.

"Liz, shhh, its okay" Jenna whispered.

"I miss him so much" I cried.

"I know you do. I wish I knew how to make this better" she said. I pulled away from her and sniffed.

"I just want him back" I said.

"What time do you get off?" she asked. I looked at my watch.

"In ten minutes actually. Why?" I said.

"Because, we are going to go home, drink, eat and talk about everything. Like we used to when we were kids, minus the drinking part" she said. I laughed and she smiled.

"Okay" I said and we walked into the bar. Mike saw me and got worried.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, can I leave early?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. Usually I wouldn't but, you look you need to" he smiled. I got my bag and Jenna and left the bar. On our way home, we bought burgers. When we got home, I got out the whiskey and we sat down and ate. We talked about Sam, and how he's doing at NYU. It wasn't Stanford, but he was happy.

"So, do you think he's going to pop the question any time soon?" I asked.

"Well, I hope so. I mean, he makes me happy" she said. I smiled at her and then got up to wash off the plates.

We sat down and watched a movie, and half way through Jenna's phone rang. It was Sam. They were talking, so I walked into my room. I was going through all my stuff. My photos, my jewellery, when I found the locket Dean had given me. I opened it, and found the picture I put in there. The one of me and my parents. The other side of the locket was still empty. I never found a picture to put in there. I would put a picture of Dean, but I loved those pictures too much to cut them up and make them smaller to fit. I put the locket away, and went through my photos. I found our wedding photo and smiled. It wasn't your typical wedding photo. Instead of us standing and holding hands, my back was to his chest with his arms around me, and we were smiling. I think Bobby took that photo. It was still in its frame and I remember putting it away when Dean left. A tear fell down my face, and I wiped it away. I heard Jenna ending her call with Sam, so I put the photo away and I walked out. We started watching the movie again, and when it almost finished, there was a knock on the door. Jenna walked up to the door. She opened it and then quickly shut it.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I'm just going to step out into the hallway" she said. I watched her go and sighed.

In the hallway…

Jenna turned to the person standing in front of her. She looked at him, up and down and couldn't believe it.

"Dean? Is that really you in there?" she asked.

"Who else would it be?" he asked.

"Well, angels don't exactly knock on doors" she said. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"It's good to see you, though" she said. She hugged him and smiled.

"It's good to see you too" he said.

"So, what does this mean? Is it over?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is. I mean, the show down caused some pretty bad disasters on the west coast, people died, but not all of them. So, yeah it's over" he said.

"I'm sure you want to see her?" Jenna asked.

"Of course" he smiled. She walked back inside.

Back inside…

I was sitting on the couch, waiting for Jenna, when she walked in.

"What the hell are you doing out there?" I asked.

"Okay, what's about to happen in the next few minutes is going to freak you out but just promise me you won't" she said, a smile on her face.

"Okay" I said. I stood up and she opened the door. I nearly fell when I saw who the person was. It was Dean. _But how?_

"Dean?" I asked.

"It's me baby" he smiled. I looked at Jenna and she smiled.

"How are you here?" I asked.

"It's over, I killed Lucifer" he said. Jenna picked up her bags that she had left at the door.

"I'm going to go to a hotel and leave you two alone. I'll call you tomorrow" she said and walked out of the apartment. Dean was still standing near the door. I looked at him and he smiled. That was when all my doubts went away, when he smiled. I smiled back and ran and jumped on him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I kissed him and he deepened the kiss. A tear fell down my face and I couldn't help it. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. He nuzzled his nose against mine and kissed me again.

"I missed you so much" I said.

"I missed you too" he said.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Bobby told me. I went to see him first, then I came to you" he said.

"You still have to see Sam" I said. He nodded and kissed me again. I slipped down his body and took his hand, leading him to the bedroom. I stopped at my dresser, and took out his wedding ring. He had left it behind when he said yes. I slipped the ring onto his ring finger and kissed it. He laid me down on the bed and kissed me.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" I said and kissed him.

**A/N: Okay, so i just didnt want Dean to be gone for too long... Please R&R and tell me what you think... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

General POV

Liz woke up and lifted her head. She looked around the room and saw her and Dean's clothes all over the floor. _Dean's clothes? _She thought. She turned around and saw Dean sleeping next to her. She smiled and thought that she had dreamt last night. She moved closer to him, and laid her head on his chest. She felt him stir and then felt his lips on her forehead.

"Morning" he said.

"Morning" she said. She leaned up and kissed him, rolling over and lying on top of him. Their bodies fit perfectly together as she laid on top of him. He kissed her and she smiled at him. She combed a hand through his hair and kissed his cheek.

"So, what should we do today?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know what you want to do, but I want to spend the day with my beautiful wife" he said. She smiled and kissed him. The phone on the night stand rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"_Hey, it's Jen. I talked to Sam last night when I came to my hotel room and told him Dean was back. He'll be here in an hour"_ Jenna said.

"Well, you should pick him up from the airport and bring him over here" Liz said.

"_Alright I'll see you soon"_ Jenna said and hung up. Liz put the phone back and looked at Dean.

"Jenna told Sam that you're back" she said.

"And he believed that I was just "back"?" he asked. She nodded and kissed him.

"He'll be here in an hour" she said.

"So much for us being alone" he said.

"Aren't you excited to see your brother?" she asked.

"I am, it's just, he had Jenna to keep him going, you had no one" he said. She leaned down and kissed him.

"Well, I know you're not leaving again, are you?" she asked.

"No, never again" he replied. She smiled and kissed him again. She climbed out of bed and wrapped her black silky robe around herself. Dean got up and slipped his boxers on. They walked into the living room and walked into the kitchen. Liz put some coffee in the coffee machine and started it. Dean came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. When the coffee was done, she poured it into two cups. She added milk and sugar and passed a cup to Dean. They ate breakfast and talked about what Liz had been up to. She told him she had a job at a bar, and that she's made a lot of friends.

"I should look for a job too" Dean said.

"Well, my boss Mike, his brother owns a garage. Maybe you can a job there" she said. He nodded and got up from the table. They walked into their room and Liz took a shower. Dean had brought his clothes that were left behind at Bobby's. When Liz was done, Dean went in for a shower. He came out and got dressed. Liz made the bed, and then went over to her dresser. She tied her hair in a tight ponytail and left her bangs down. She opened the drawer with all the photos of her and Dean and took them into the living room. Dean was watching her as she put the photos around the living room.

"Why are you putting those up?" he asked.

"I could never look at them after you were gone, so I put them away. But now that you're back, I can put them back up" she said. He came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm sorry" he said. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You don't have to apologize, Dean. You're here now, that's all that matters" she said and kissed him. There was a knock on the door and Liz opened it. She hugged Jenna and Sam. Sam walked in and saw Dean. He walked up to Dean and hugged him.

"It's good to see you too, Sammy" Dean said, a little sarcastically. Liz punched Dean in the arm, playfully. Later, Liz and Jenna were in the kitchen and the boys were in the living room watching TV.

"So…, did you and Dean, you know, last night?" Jenna asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes we did. Why do you always ask me stuff like that?" Liz replied.

"I don't know" she said,shrugging. They laughed and walked out into the living room and Liz sat next to Dean.

"It's so hard to believe that this is our life now" Sam said.

"I know, it's weird, but good weird" Liz said.

"Yeah, I mean I can finally do what I want to" Dean said. Everyone smiled at each other. This was it. This was their life now. Later, they all decided to go out for lunch. They went to a bar and grill, and sat down at a table. They ate, talked, and when Jenna had gone to the rest room, Dean and Liz pounced on Sam.

"So, do you plan on proposing to Jenna?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm married and I never thought that would happen" Dean said. Liz glared at Dean.

"What?" he asked.

"So, basically if I hadn't come along you wouldn't have been married? You're pretty much saying I tied you down" she said. Sam tried not to laugh at Dean's face.

"NO! I wasn't… I didn't… What I meant was" he stammered, and then held his head in his hands.

"Kidding" she smiled. He looked at her and then shook his head. She turned to Sam and looked at him.

"Seriously, what's stopping you?" she asked.

"Nothing is, I just haven't found the time or place to do it. I have thought about it though" he said. Liz smiled at him, and they all shut up when Jenna was coming back. They left the bar and grill, and Sam and Jenna went back to their motel, because they were leaving for New York the next day. Liz and Dean went back home. By the time they got home, it was night time. It wasn't a long walk, it just seemed long because they were pretty much strolling. Liz took Dean's hand and led him up to the roof top of the apartment building. It was a cold night, but the air was fresh.

"I love the view up here" she said. Dean came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him, and he kissed her neck.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she said. She turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I was thinking, that maybe we should, you know, try to…" he said, trailing off.

"Have a baby?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I never thought I would want to so much until it almost happened for us. I think we're ready. I think I'm ready" he smiled. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. She had never been so excited. He had never been so excited either. Soon enough, they would be parents. And one thought came to both of their minds: their child was not going to be a hunter. Thank god for that.

**A/N: So Dean thinks he's to ready to be a dad... and let's be honest, who doesnt love that thought? Please R&R and tell me what you think... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Liz's POV

It's been a month since Dean came back. I suddenly feel whole again. I felt like a part of me was missing and now I have it back. We spent Christmas together with Sam and Jenna. They came down from New York and I cooked. It was our first Christmas in years. Dean has been working at Mike's brother's garage. Paul was nice enough to give him a job without an interview and anything like that. His argument was that if Dean could own a car like the Impala, he knew his way around cars. Dean had been working really hard and I was really proud of him. Once he got back from work, we were going out to the diner and then possibly a movie. As I was getting dressed, Dean came through the door.

"Hey, I'm in the bedroom" I called out. He walked through the door with something behind his back.

"What is that?" I asked. He smiled and pulled out the lilies. _Just when I thought he couldn't get any cuter._

"These are for you. For putting up with all my crap" Dean said.

"What are you talking about you?" I asked.

"Well, you know, everything I've put you through over the last few months. It wasn't fair to you. I mean, when I proposed to you I made you a promise that I would never hurt you again" he replied. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You shouldn't be thinking like that. You did what you had to do and now you're back. You're not leaving me and I'm not leaving you. The apocalypse is over and we're about to start a family. It's everything you've ever wanted since you were four. A family" I said and kissed him. His hands slid down to my hips and I stopped kissing him.

"Don't try anything just yet. Save that for after dinner" I said.

"Planning ahead?" he asked.

"Hell yeah" I smiled. He smirked and then changed into some clean clothes. I put the lilies in a vase and then we left the apartment. When we got to a diner, we sat down at a booth. That was one thing that wasn't going to change for a while. Eating at a diner.

"So, when is all of this going to stop?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked in return.

"I mean the diner food and me working at the bar. In case you haven't noticed, but if I get pregnant, I can't keep working there" I said.

"That's true. Where are you going to work then?" he asked.

"I have no idea" I said.

"Well, you could get a job at a library. I mean, you used to carry more books than clothes in your bag when we were hunting" he smiled. I punched his arm from over the table, but I thought about it. I did love to read. Reading, music and movies were my favourite past times as a teen. Once hunting came up, it never stopped. At times, Dean would literally have to take a book away from me so I could concentrate on the hunt we were working.

After dinner, we were walking around the city, trying to get to the movies but I didn't want to go anymore. I took Dean's hand and we went home. Once we got home, we weren't planning on sleeping. It was okay, because tomorrow was a Saturday and we had today and tomorrow and Sunday off work. We decided to make the most of it. Think is, I already had a feeling I was pregnant, but I wasn't going to tell him until it was confirmed in a few days when I go to the doctor. I was proud of myself with the fact that I could hide the morning sickness from Dean. He had no idea. He laid me down on the bed and kissed my neck.

"So, was this what you were planning?" he asked.

"Pretty much" I said and kissed him.

* * *

After our breathing had returned to normal, Dean pulled the covers up and covered the both of us. My hand was running up and down his bare chest, as he kissed my forehead.

"Man, I feel sorry for our neighbours. Having to hear us all the time. You are pretty vocal" he said. I slapped his cheek and he laughed.

"That's not funny, Dean" I said and pretended to be angry. He kissed my cheek and looked me in the eyes. He knew I couldn't resist his eyes. Just like he couldn't resist mine.

"I hate you" I said.

"No you don't. That's not what you were saying a while ago" he said and laughed. I climbed out of bed and tied my black silky robe around myself. I walked out of the bedroom and sat down on the couch. Dean came behind me in his boxers, and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry, baby" he said and starting kissing my neck. I was giving up as long as he kept going.

"Keep doing that and you're forgiven" I said. I turned around and kissed him. I sat in his lap and he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom.

* * *

Another week had gone by; when Dean noticed I was throwing up. I knew exactly what it was now and so I went to the doctors. Dean was worried and I was surprised he hadn't thought harder about it. At least it would be a nice surprise. When I came back from the doctor, I was so excited. I couldn't wait to tell Dean. He got home later in the day and came straight to me and took me in his arms.

"What did the doctor say? Are you going to be okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Well, it's nothing to be worried about" I said smiling. A light bulb went off in his head and I knew he had thought of something.

"Wait a minute… are you…?" he asked, trailing off. I nodded.

"I'm pregnant" I said. He smiled and picked me up in his arms, spinning me around. We laughed together and I couldn't believe how happy I was. How happy he was.

"How far along are you?" he asked.

"Exactly a month. Which means it happened a few nights after you came back" I said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I have to be careful this time. We may not be hunting, but there are other dangers" I said. He nodded and kissed me. I could see how happy he was. He was going to be a dad and I was going to be a mom. My life was falling into place. I married the love of my life and now we were having a baby.

"I can't believe this is happening" he said.

"Well, you better believe it" I said and kissed him.

I couldn't wait to start the whole process. I just hope I don't get too emotional or hormonal on Dean. He wouldn't be able to handle me like that. I guess in the end though, its all worth it. Once we have a beautiful baby in our hands, it would all be worth it. The years of pain that hunting had brought, would finally pay off and finally be worth it, when we had our wonderful baby.

**A/N: Ok so, Dean was gone for five months and he comes back around November time that's i mentioned Christmas because its been a month since he came back... Alright you know what to do... R&R and tell me what you think...**


	5. Chapter 5

General POV

The sunlight from the window in the bedroom hit Liz's eyes. She scrunched her face and then opened her eyes slowly. When she did, she nearly burst out laughing. Dean was lying on his stomach, sleeping and drooling all over his pillow. Liz bit her lip to keep her from laughing, and kissed Dean's forehead. He lifted his head and opened his eyes. Liz propped herself up on one elbow and rested her head on her hand. She looked at him and smiled and motioned for him to wipe his mouth. He wiped his mouth and wiped his spit away on his boxers. Liz just shook her head and went to climb out of bed when Dean pulled her to him. He leaned in and kissed her and smiled. She had a feeling he was in a romantic mood today considering it was their one year anniversary. She couldn't believe it was here already. All of a sudden, January was Dean's favourite month. His anniversary and his birthday fell in the same month. He got the greatest present; Liz was having their baby and he couldn't have asked for anything better. Liz was thankful that she didn't have morning sickness like all other pregnant women did, it was there but it was never so horrible and didn't really happen on a daily basis.

Dean wrapped his arms around Liz and continued kissing her over and over again. He sat up with her in his lap and she wrapped her legs around him. She pulled away and looked at him.

"What's gotten into you this morning?" she asked, smiling.

"Can't I treat my wife to something special?" he asked in return. She laughed and then climbed off him. She walked into the kitchen and took out some pans to make breakfast. Dean walked into the room and leaned against the wall.

"Shouldn't I be the one to make you breakfast?" he asked.

"I think I'll pass. Remember last time you tried to cook for me?" she said. It was when they were newly married, and Dean tried to make Liz breakfast. It didn't work out so well. Dean came up behind Liz and started kissing her neck.

"You need to stop distracting me like that" she said.

"I'm not distracting you" he said as he continued to kiss her neck. Liz turned around and kissed Dean on the lips. He picked her up and sat her on the dining table. She wrapped her legs around him and combed her hands through his hair. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She realised that he would probably want coffee.

"You're forgetting about coffee" she said.

"Well, I'd rather have you right now and besides, it's not like you can drink coffee" he said. She glared at him and he kissed her.

* * *

"Wow" Liz sighed as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Yeah" Dean said, breathing heavily. It took them awhile to get their breathing back to normal. Liz curled up to Dean and laid her head on his chest.

"Wanna go again?" he asked. Liz just smiled and kissed him.

* * *

Later in the day, it was almost dinner time when Liz was lying on the couch reading her book and Dean was watching TV. He looked her and she looked up from her book.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing, why?" he said.

"Well, you keep looking at me and then look away when I look at you" she said. He turned the TV off and went into the bedroom. Liz was confused at how he was acting and soon followed him into the room. When she got into the room she was staring at Dean as he was putting on a nice pair of pants and a nice shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm getting dressed and you should be too" he said.

"Why? Where are we going?" she asked again.

"That's top secret. Just get dressed up tonight" he smiled. She shook her head and went to her closet. She looked through her clothes and decided to wear her black strapless dress that she wore when Dean proposed. She put some make up on and her heels. She straightened her hair out; with the straightener she bought with her first pay check, and left the room. She left her bangs the way they always were; on her forehead. Dean looked her and smiled. He took her hand and led her to the car. They drove for 15 minutes and stopped at a restaurant that wasn't too fancy but good enough for the way they were dressed. They got inside and took a table in the back.

"I can't believe you did this" Liz said.

"Well, it's our anniversary. I had to do something special" Dean said, smiling.

As the night went on, they talked and ate, and talked. Couples were dancing to music and Liz was looking at them smiling. Dean got up and offered his hand to her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes really. But if you tell anyone I'll deny it" he smiled.

"No you won't" she said.

"You sure about that?" he asked. She nodded and took his hand. He led her to the floor and they started dancing. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Thank you for tonight" she whispered.

"You're welcome" he said and kissed her. They kept dancing until they were one of the last few couples still dancing. Dean paid for dinner and they went back home.

When they came back home, Liz went into the bedroom while Dean was in the living room. Liz wasn't looking forward to her black dress not fitting her in a few months, and wanted to keep it on as long as she could at that moment. But once the baby came, she would be so happy. And she would also work out to lose the weight, because even if she did and then gave up, Jenna would never let her. That's what best friends are for. Liz was sure that Jenna would become like a military sergeant and make her do countless number of push ups while adding "drop and give me 50 if you want to fit into that dress again". That was so Jenna. Now that she had lost the weight from high school, she would always make sure she never put it back on and she would also make sure that Liz would lose her post baby weight.

Liz undressed and found her pink and black baby doll with matching panties. The bra of the baby doll had bows on the straps and frills on the cups. She put it on knowing now was the only time she would fit into it and look hot for Dean. After the baby came, and she lost weight, she wouldn't have time to look good for him. She could hear him watching TV and looked at herself in the mirror. She fixed her hair and then opened the door. She leaned one hand on the door frame and the other on her hip. An add break came on the TV and Dean put it on mute and looked up. His eyes widened and a smirk appeared on his face. She smiled at him and walked over to him, straddling his lap.

"So… what do you think?" she asked.

"I think I should take you into our room and make sweet, sweet love to you" he said and kissed her. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed, kissing her neck.

"Happy anniversary, Liz" he said.

"Happy anniversary, Dean" she said.

**A/N: I think this is one of my fav chapters because of Dean being a romantic... not something common... Also, they got married around January the year before... so, plz R&R... Reviews= love... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Dean's POV

I couldn't believe it. I was going to be a dad. When Liz told me, I couldn't believe it. I never thought I would want this, until I almost had it. Liz and I have been having arguments about whether the baby will be a boy or a girl. I personally think it's going to be a boy. Little Dean Jr. That's another thing; she doesn't want the baby's name to be Dean if it's a boy. What's wrong with that? I guess all the pregnancy stuff is starting already. Speaking of pregnancy stuff, Liz and I are going to the doctors today, so we can hear our baby's heartbeat. We had told Sam and Jenna and Bobby, and they were really excited. Liz walked out of the bathroom, dressed and hair up in a ponytail. We left the apartment and drove to the doctors. When we got there, we sat down and waited for our appointment. After what felt like forever, we were called into the doctor's office.

"Liz and Dean, it's good to see you. I'm Doctor Kennedy" she said. I sat down on a chair and the doctor told Liz to sit down on the exam table. I got up and stood next to her. She took the gel out and opened it.

"Okay, this going to be a little cold" she said and Liz lifted her shirt. The doctor put the gel on Liz's stomach and turned the screen on. She took the probe and moved it around on Liz's stomach. Liz took my hand and held it. Soon enough, we heard our baby's heartbeat. A tear fell down Liz's face and then she smiled up at me. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

We decided to go have lunch out and walk around. When we got back to the apartment, it was almost dinner time. Liz threw up again, before she got ready for work. Tonight she was going to tell her boss that she would be leaving soon because of the baby. She made up a whole story that I was traveling around doing a certain job, and that I came back because I couldn't take it anymore. That's when I got the job at the garage. So much had changed in my life, but I wouldn't trade it for anything.

Liz's POV

I was a little nervous about telling Mike I would be leaving. I mean, I know he wouldn't mind, I just don't know why I'm acting like this. When I walked into work, my friend Katie walked up to me. She was one of the few friends I had made when Dean was gone. She was a lot like Jenna but not as out there, but still quite a bit.

"You look different" she said. I was glowing or something like that, considering they say you glow when you're pregnant.

"In what way?" I asked. I walked behind the bar and looked at her.

"I don't know… you're just glowing some how" she said.

"Wow, you've officially become weird" I said.

"Wait a minute… YOU'RE PREGNANT!" she yelled.

"Shhh, no one accept for Dean and his brother and my friend Jenna know. I'm going to tell Mike later tonight" I said.

"Wait, but how? You're not cheating on Dean are you?" she said. I told everyone at work I was married, but that Dean spent most of the year traveling around for the family business. I told them that Dean was a detective. It was partly true, I guess. _Cheating on Dean? I could never do something like that._

"No, of course not. He was here awhile back and that's when it happened" I lied.

"So, he's leaving his job, right?" she asked.

"He already did. He got a job at Paul's garage" I said.

"WOW! I can't believe it" she said and smiled.

"We heard the baby's heart beat today. I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or girl" I said. She hugged me and we went on with our work.

When we were closing up, I walked up to Mike. He looked up at me and smiled. Mike was a really great guy and now he was one of my really great friends and I was lucky to call him that. I was really grateful to him and Paul because he gave Dean his job. A job that he loved. I mean, who wouldn't love working with cars.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Yeah sure" he said. I sat down at the bar and he stood on the other side.

"Okay, I'm pregnant, and I can't work here when the baby comes so, I've decided to leave" I said.

"Wow. Well, first congratulations. And second, we're really going to miss you around here. Especially on Karaoke night" he said.

"Well, I think next month is when I should leave" I said. I said next month because I would be about three months pregnant then.

"Well, in that case, we're having a farewell on a Friday night and you're going to sing one last time" he said.

"No arguments there" I said. I left work and came back home to find Dean sleeping on the couch. I leaned over and kissed his cheek and he woke up.

"I hope you weren't waiting up for me?" I asked.

"Yeah I was. Did you talk to Mike?" he asked.

"Yes I did and he wants to throw a farewell next month. So, you and Sam and Jenna can come" I said. I would have to try and get Sam and Jenna to come down so someone could get Dean's reaction so that someone could see Dean's reaction.

"Hey, have I told you I love you lately?" he asked.

"No" I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed me and then let go and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you more" I said.

"That's not possible" he said and kissed me again. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He put me on the bed gently and kissed me again.

"You won't be able to do that soon" I said. He smiled and kissed my neck, and then my lips. I got up from bed and got changed. He got changed as well and we climbed into bed together. He kissed me a few times before we both fell asleep.

**A/N: Okay, so she's leaving her job... i guess she feels its safer for her and the baby... Please R&R and tell me what you think... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

General POV

Liz was now three months pregnant and starting to show. She was slim, so it was easy to tell she had a bump. It was her last night at work, and Sam and Jenna were coming from New York, and would be in Chicago in a while. She was standing in front of a mirror, with her shirt pulled up just a little above her stomach. She was smiling and touching her stomach, when she felt Dean come behind her and put his hands on her stomach. She looked back at him and kissed him. He kissed her and then kissed her neck. She pulled her shirt down and leaned back into Dean. They stood there in each others arms, when they heard a knock at the door. Dean answered and Jenna and Sam walked in.

"Hey, where is she?" Jenna asked. Liz walked out of the room and Jenna went and hugged her.

"Congratulations and you're showing already" she whispered. Sam hugged Liz as well and Jenna hugged Dean.

"So, what's happening tonight?" Jenna asked.

"Well, it's my farewell at the bar and I thought you guys should come. Its Karaoke night every Friday" Liz replied.

"Sounds like fun" Sam said. They left a while later, saying they would meet up later at the bar.

Later at night, Dean and Liz got into the Impala and drove to the bar. They walked in and the whole room was decorated with balloons and farewell signs. There were a lot of people in the bar and Mike was behind the bar. Sam and Jenna walked in and went straight to the bar to get drinks. Liz would be the only one not drinking tonight. Katie was helping Mike with drinks. Paul walked in and started talking to Dean. When they were done, Sam, Jenna, Dean and Liz sat down at a booth. Mike walked up to them and pulled a chair up.

"Hey Mike, this is Dean my husband. Sam his brother and Jenna his girlfriend who was my best friend in high school" Liz said, introducing them to Mike.

"So, this is Dean?" Mike asked. Dean nodded and shook Mike's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you. She's a great girl, it's a shame we're going to lose some great talent with a voice like hers" he said and left to work behind the bar. Dean turned to look at Liz and she kept looking at Jenna.

"A voice like hers?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled. The person who was currently singing left the stage and everyone clapped. Mike got up and took the mic.

"Okay, tonight is a very special night. Not only are we losing a great worker, but we're losing a great friend. She will be greatly missed but she's not leaving until she shows us all her super awesome talent. So, prepare yourselves for the vocal stylings of Elizabeth Winchester" he said and got off the stage. Liz walked up to the stage and chose a song on the little screen in front of her.

I wake up in the morning  
And I raise my weary head  
I got an old coat for a pillow  
And the earth was last night's bed  
I don't know where I'm going  
Only God knows where I've been  
I'm a devil on the run  
A six gun lover  
A candle in the wind

Dean's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what was happening. _Since when does she sing like that? _He thought.

When you're brought into this world  
They say you're born in sin  
Well at least they gave me something  
I didn't have to steal or have to win  
Well they tell me that I'm wanted  
Yeah I'm a wanted man  
I'm colt in your stable  
I'm what Cain was to Abel  
Mister catch me if you can

I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
I'm no one's son  
Call me young gun

You ask about my conscience  
And I offer you my soul  
You ask If I'll grow to be a wise man  
Well I ask if I'll grow old  
You ask me if I known love  
And what it's like to sing songs in the rain  
Well, I've seen love come  
And I've seen it shot down  
I've seen it die in vain

The crowd cheered and clapped. Sam whistled every now and then and Jenna cheered as loud as she could. Dean was clapping but in too much shock to do anything else.

Shot down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
'Cause I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
I'm the devil's son  
Call me young gun

Each night I go to bed  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep  
No I ain't looking for forgiveness  
But before I'm six foot deep  
Lord, I got to ask a favor  
And I'll hope you'll understand  
'Cause I've lived life to the fullest  
Let the boy die like a man  
Staring down the bullet  
Let me make my final stand

Shot down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
and I'm no one's son  
Call me young gun  
I'm a young gun

As the song ended, the bar went wild. Liz took a bow and walked off the stage. She walked back to her table and kissed Dean hard on the lips.

"Where did that come from?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's always been there I guess" she replied.

"Last time I was here I heard her and got the shock of my life" Jenna said. Liz laughed and looked at Dean. He shook his head and kissed her.

"Bon Jovi? Really?" he asked.

"I love that song. Now you should sing me something" she said.

"Yeah, I won't ever be singing. Not now or in the next lifetime" he said. She laughed and kissed him again.

As the night went on, the only people left in the bar were Liz, Dean, Katie and Mike. Sam and Jenna had gone home to New York, because Jenna got a call from her work saying she should be there tomorrow morning for a meeting. They left as soon as possible, but not before saying bye to Dean and Liz. Liz and Mike shared a few hugs, he told her she would be missed and then Katie did the same. Dean and Liz left after that, and went home. When they got home, Dean took Liz's hand and led her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her neck.

"Dean, what are you doing?" she asked.

"You really surprised me tonight, and I got to say, it was pretty hot" he said. She laughed and kissed him. He kissed her cheek, jaw, and her neck.

"I love you, Liz" he said.

"I love you too, Dean" she said. After a while, they fell asleep with Dean's arms wrapped around Liz.

**A/N: So, she's left her job and also sang which really shocked Dean... Please Review and tell me what you think... the more reviews i get the more often i update... So, keep em' coming people... :)**


	8. Chapter 8

General POV

Today was the big day. Liz was five months pregnant and they were going to find out whether their baby was going to be a girl or a boy. Dean had been more excited than Liz at times, and she knew that he wanted a boy. That would be cute but she wanted a girl more than anything. They would have stupid fights about it at times, but she knew that Dean would love their baby no matter what.

Liz was sitting on the exam table waiting for her doctor to come. Dean was standing next to her, holding her hand. Their doctor entered the room a few minutes later.

"Hello you two, how are you?" she asked.

"We're fine doctor" Liz said. The doctor took out the gel and put it on Liz's stomach.

"Now, you're sure you want to find out the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked.

"Yes" Dean and Liz replied in unison.

"Okay then, just keep looking at the screen" she said. Liz took Dean's hand in hers and he saw how excited she was. They kept looking at the screen, when the doctor started talking. She showed them that the baby was healthy and then told them the sex.

"It's a girl" she said. Liz looked up with a smile and a few tears in her eyes. Dean smiled as well. _Wow, a girl_._ Yep, it's settled, she's never dating _he thought. He leaned down and kissed Liz.

"You're happy right?" she whispered. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I am" he said. She kissed him and smiled.

"Do you want a photo?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, definitely" Dean said.

When they got back home, Liz decided to call Jenna and tell her that she was having a girl. She picked up the home phone and dialed Jenna's number.

"_Hello?"_ she answered.

"Hey, it's me" Liz said.

"_Oh hi, what's up?"_ she asked.

"Well, Dean and I went to the doctor and found the sex of the baby" Liz said.

"_Oh my god! And?"_ she asked.

"We're having a girl" Liz said.

"_Wow, that's amazing"_ she said.

"I know. Well, I better go, I thought I'd tell you first" Liz said.

"_Alright, I can't wait to tell Sam. We'll come down when you have her"_ Jenna said.

"You better. Bye" Liz said.

"_Bye"_ she laughed and hung up. Liz smiled and hung up. She was so excited that in four months she would have her baby. Dean came into the bedroom and sat down next to her.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"I'm just really happy, that's all" she said. He kissed her forehead and she lay down on the bed. Dean kissed her and then her jaw and neck; trailing down to her stomach. He lifted her shirt over it, and laid a soft kiss to her stomach. Liz smiled when he did, and combed her hands through his hair. He lay down next to her and looked her. She looked at him and tried thinking about what he might be thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"About what I'm possibly going to teach her" he said, touching Liz's stomach.

"Well, just because she's not a boy doesn't mean you can't teach her about cars" she said.

"That's true" he said.

"You're pretty happy considering we're not having a boy" she said.

"Yeah well, boy or girl, I'll still love them. Anyway, we would make good looking kids no matter what" he said. She laughed and he joined in.

She leaned over and kissed him. Dean looked over at the clock on the night stand and saw that it was 10 o'clock. They had booked an early appointment so that Dean could go to work afterwards. Dean asked Paul if he could be a bit late and he said that it was fine.

"I should get to work" Dean said. Liz groaned and leaned over to kiss him again. She kept kissing him as he tried to get up.

"Liz, come on-" he said but he was cut off by her lips.

"Fine. Go" she said and got up. He got up and fixed his clothes. He walked over to the front door and looked back at Liz.

"Bye" he said.

"Bye" she said and kissed him. He walked out the door and she picked up the car keys, waiting for him to come back. When he realised, he came back and took the keys from her.

"Thanks, babe" he said.

"Mmhm" she said.

Liz's POV

Dean and I were sitting on the couch watching TV. Dean's hand was resting on my now 6 month pregnant stomach. Every now and then our daughter would kick and move, making us smile. We couldn't wait to start the process of having our baby. Although, I was not looking forward to giving birth, but I realised when I had my little girl after that, everything was going to be fine.

All of a sudden, the lights and TV started to flicker and then Dean and I heard wings flapping. We sat up and saw Cas standing in front of them.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"I came to talk to Liz" he replied.

"Me? Why?" I asked.

"There are some people who want to meet you" he said. And just like that, he disappeared. I got up with a bit of a struggle and Dean got up too.

"Well, I guess we should be used to him doing that, even after all this time" Dean muttered.

"What the hell was he talking about?" I asked.

"I have no idea" Dean said. Before we could say anything more, Cas was back with two other people. A man and a woman. I felt like I was about to faint.

"It's good to see you, honey" the woman said.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart" the man said with a smile. I looked between them and couldn't believe it.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFY! Hit the magic button and you'll find out what happens next... and also they're having a girl... YAY!**


	9. Chapter 9

General POV

Liz couldn't believe that her parents were standing in front of her. _How?_ She thought.

"It's really us Liz" her father said.

"How can I be sure of that?" she asked.

"I assure you that these people are your parents, Liz" Cas said.

"Dad, you've been dead since I was 6" she said.

"I wasn't" Ben said.

"What?" Liz asked, confused.

"You and your mother thought I was dead, but I wasn't. I managed to get out of that vampire nest before they killed me. I decided to not come back home, to keep the both of you safe" he said.

"Well, we weren't safe. Those vampires killed mom. Well, at least they did" Liz said.

"After you left to go hunting, Castiel brought me back. He told me that your father was still alive and so we lived a happy life" Nicole said.

"A happy life without me. Some parents I have" she said, sarcastically.

"Honey, if we came and found you, you never would have continued to be a hunter and never would have met Dean" Nicole said.

"So, basically you guys not telling me you were alive was all apart of a plan for Dean and me to meet. Which means that was all apart of the destiny crap the angels have been feeding us!" she yelled. Everyone in the room was silent and didn't say a word. Dean suddenly felt very awkward.

"How could you do this?" Liz asked, a tear falling down her face.

"Sweetheart, try to understand-" Ben said but Liz cut him off.

"No, I will not try to understand! You've been gone since I was 6, dad. And mom, you've supposedly been dead, and now you guys show up and expect me to ok with that?" she yelled and ran into her room crying. Dean followed her and saw her balling her eyes out. He shut the door and stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. She turned around and cried into his chest as his arms came around her, hugging her tightly.

"How could they do this me, Dean?" she asked, still crying. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped away her tears.

"I don't know. I mean, that's not right. But, you do need to forgive them" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Baby, they're your parents. No matter what happened, they still wanted to protect you. So, you should forgive them. I mean, I would give anything to have my parents back" he said. She sighed and kissed him.

"I guess you're right. I never thought Dean Winchester would become someone with morals, though" she said. He shook his head and kissed her forehead. She wiped her eyes and walked out of her room. Her parents were still there, but Cas wasn't. She walked up to her parents and the three of them just looked at each other for a long time. Then Liz started tearing up and hugged her parents.

"Please don't let this be a dream" she muttered.

"It's not sweetie. It's us and we're never leaving you again" Nicole said. Liz pulled away and smiled while wiping her eyes. She walked over to Dean and took his hand in hers.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my husband, Dean Winchester" she said. Dean gave them a little wave and they smiled at him.

"And you guys are going to be grandparents in 3 months" Liz said, smiling.

"Wow. I still remember you as my little girl and now you're married and having a baby" Ben said. Liz laughed and then put a hand to her stomach. She felt the baby kick, and then put each of her parent's hands on her stomach. They all smiled at each other and Dean kissed Liz. They were happy that their daughter would at least meet some of her grandparents.

Dean's POV

Liz's parents being alive all this time was a big surprise. Meeting them made me really nervous. I've never really done the "meeting the parents" thing before, and so it was a bit over whelming. They're great people though. I mean, look at Liz, she's great too. She's better than great, she's… amazing. I love her more than anything, and I can't wait to have this baby. Yeah sure I'm scared out of my mind, I mean, what can of dad am I going to be? But something tells me that I'll be fine, as long as I have Liz.

Liz's POV

As soon as I confirmed that these people in front of me were my parents, I called Jenna. Of course, she didn't believe me and said she'd call for Cas to get her there as soon as possible. I guess that's better than taking a plane for something as big as this. When she and Cas appeared out of nowhere, she looked around and saw my parents.

"Holy shit, it **is** true" Jenna said. My parents smiled and Jenna went up to them and hugged them. Cas just stood there, as always.

After a while, Cas went and got Sam too. Jenna and I made dinner and everyone sat down at the dining table. I took my glass that had coke in it and raised it.

"Okay, I know this is nothing special, but I just wanted to say that this is one of the greatest days of my life. I have my parents back, I'm having my baby in 3 months and I wouldn't want it any other way. I have an amazing husband and an awesome brother in law and the greatest best friend I could ask for" I said and we all clinked our glasses. I looked at Dean and he smiled at me. I leaned over and kissed him. It was everything I ever wanted. Sitting in a room with a group people I love.

**A/N: So, her parents are back... everyone is happy... i have three more chapters to go... i wanted to end this story short because its better that way... i love the ending i planned for it and cant wait for you guys to read it... its nothing special i just like the way its written... i hope you guys will like it as much as me... So, chapters 10, 11 and 12 will be the last few chapters... plz review and tell me what you think... :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Dean's POV

This was it. Any minute now Liz could go into labour. She was a few days over due and she was even more hormonal than usual. She was angry with everyone around her, accept her parents. Nicole and Ben were lucky they weren't here long enough to be blamed; Jenna would find some excuse to take them out with Sam. Nicole and Ben were staying with us in the second bedroom but Sam and Jenna would come over from the hotel and take them out. Jenna had told Liz that she and Sam would be down from New York when the baby was due.

Out of everyone though, I got blamed the most. I was sitting down on the couch watching TV, when she walked in from the bedroom. She looked down at me and glared.

"You" she hissed and glared more. I gulped and tried to give her smile but that didn't work.

"You want to watch something?" I asked. She nodded and tried to sit down but my feet were in the way.

"Well, make room for your fat wife" she said. I moved my legs and she sat down. There was a knock on the door and I went to open it. Jenna walked in with Sam, Nicole and Ben.

"Hi, how are you guys?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, someone seems happy. Did you get laid or something?" Liz asked Jenna. Nicole and Ben just shook their heads. Sam tried not to laugh and Liz saw.

"Don't even get me started on you, Sam" she said and went and hugged her parents.

"Well, I have to go pee for the billionth time" she said and walked back into the bathroom. Everyone looked at me with sympathy.

"How's she doing?" Nicole asked.

"Can't you tell?" I said, sarcastically. Nicole patted me on the back and stood next to Ben.

"She'll be fine once the baby's here" Jenna said. _She better be._

It was close to dinner time, and we were sitting down and talking. Liz was sitting next to me, looking pissed off.

"Man, you people talk a lot" she said. We all looked at each other and shared the same thought. _We couldn't for the baby to come._ A happy Liz was way better than an angry, pissed off Liz. After we ate, Jenna and Sam were getting ready to leave for the hotel, when Liz looked at us in shock.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. Liz looked around at everyone and smiled nervously.

"My water just broke" she said. We all started running around the house. I told Jenna to get Liz's bag of stuff and then Sam and I carried Liz to the Impala. Nicole and I sat with Liz at the back while Sam drove. Jenna and Ben took Liz's car. We drove to the hospital and got a hospital room. Even with Liz in pain, I was the one freaking out. _Now of all times._

General POV

Liz was sitting up in the hospital bed, feeling a bit of relief after getting the drugs to ease the contractions a little. She smiled when Dean walked into the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"You know, for being a mega bitch to Jenna and Sam, and especially you" she said.

"Well, you're pregnant, so you have every reason to be like that" he said.

"Look at you making up crap for me" she laughed. He smiled and kissed her.

"Trust me, it's not crap" he said. She smiled a little and then it faded.

"Dean, I'm scared" she said.

"There's no reason to be scared. I'm right here and I won't leave your side" he said. She smiled and kissed him.

"What if something happens like it did last time?" she asked, talking about the time she lost the baby.

"Nothing's going to happen. We're going to have a beautiful baby soon, and nothing's going to change that" he said and kissed her again.

Out in the waiting room…

Sam and Jenna were sitting with Nicole and Ben, waiting and waiting. Sam looked over at Jenna and smiled. She looked at him and did the same.

"When are we going to tell them?" he asked.

"Well, once the baby's here and we go to see them, then we can tell" she said. He nodded and kissed her.

Liz and Dean…

"Alright, one final push" the doctor said.

"Come on Liz, you can do this" Dean said, holding her hand. Liz pushed hard, and then fell back on the bed. The room was quiet and then she heard her daughter's cry. She looked up and saw the doctor holding her. The nurse took her away and wrapped her up. The nurse handed the little girl to Dean. At first he felt a little awkward, but then once he looked at her, he knew he loved her. A tear fell down his face as he carried his baby to Liz. He passed her over to Liz, who was crying too.

"Do you have a name?" the nurse asked.

"We haven't really thought about it yet" Dean said.

"Actually, I have" Liz said. Dean looked at Liz, wondering what the name was.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked.

"Jennifer Mary Nicole Winchester. Three of the greatest women in this little girl's life" she said. Liz wanted to name the baby Jennifer because Jenna and Sam were the godparents. Liz had decided this awhile ago and couldn't wait to tell them.

"Well, I love it" he said and kissed her. They took Liz back to her room with Jennifer. Nicole and Ben walked into the room with Sam and Jenna following. Liz passed Jennifer to Nicole, and Ben looked over her shoulder. They passed her to Jenna, who just smiled.

"Well, I have to say, you two made a very beautiful child together" she said. She passed her to Sam and he kissed her head.

"I'm wondering who she looks like" Sam said.

"You kidding me? She's gorgeous, it's all Liz" Dean said. Liz looked up at him and kissed him.

"Dean's going to be really protective of her" Jenna said.

"Damn right. She's not dating till she's 30. And if any of the guys she sees are like how I used to be, I'll kill them" Dean said. Everyone laughed and Sam and Jenna looked at each other.

"Well, we have something to tell you guys" Sam said.

"Tell us what?" Liz and Dean said in unison. Jenna held up her left hand and the ring on her ring finger sparkled.

"Oh my god! When?" Liz asked.

"Day before we came to Chicago" Sam said, passing Jennifer back to Dean. Dean put her back in the little plastic hospital crib and kissed her cheek.

"Congratulations you two" Liz said.

"Thank you" Jenna said.

"Well, Jenna and Sam have another reason to be happy" Dean said.

"Why?" Jenna asked.

"Because you're Jenny's godparents" Liz said. Sam and Jenna smiled and hugged Liz. They were really happy.

Everyone stayed for a while longer before leaving. Ben and Nicole were going back to Ohio but Sam and Jenna were staying for a few days. They had a little surprise for Dean and Liz for when they came back from the hospital. Dean sat near Liz and smiled looking at their baby. Liz stroked Dean's cheek and he leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he said.

A few days later, Dean and Liz brought Jennifer back home. When they walked into the apartment, they saw a note on the dining table. Liz picked it up and opened it. Liz looked up at Dean before reading the letter aloud.

_Dear Dean and Liz,_

_Welcome home. I guess you're looking forward to having little Jenny around and I can't imagine her with better parents than you two. If anyone deserves to be happy with her, it's you guys. Your second bedroom has a little surprise waiting for you, so you better go check it out._

_Love you guys and we'll see you soon_

_Love Jenna and Sam_

They looked at each other and then started walking towards the second bedroom. They opened the door and smiled at what they saw. The bed was gone, and instead there was the white cot they had bought. Sam and Jenna must have put it together. The feature wall was painted a light pink, and in the corner was a rocking chair with a pink blanket. There was a changing table in the room as well. Liz and Dean looked at each other and smiled. Dean kissed Jenny's head and took Liz's hand. This was the start of something really wonderful, and they couldn't wait to experience it.

**A/N: YAY! they had their baby... okay just two more chapters after this... P.S i dont think i ever mentioned that Liz was from Ohio but that was the first state i thought of that Ben and Nicole could have lived in... anyway, plz R&R and tell me what you think... :)**


	11. Chapter 11

General POV

Liz had gotten the okay from the doctor three months ago that she could start exercising. In those three months, she would go for walks and go to the gym. She started looking exactly like she used to before the baby. In fact, when she met Katie from her old work, she couldn't tell that Liz had had the baby. As Liz had predicted, Jenna had come down and helped her with the work out. And as she predicted, Jenna went all military sergeant. She had come down from New York and spent the whole three months with Liz and Dean. She slept on the couch and would wake up at the crack of dawn and take Liz for a walk. She felt good that she fit into all her old clothes again. Especially her black dress which she loved so much. Sometimes, to get away from all of it, Jenna and Liz would go out shopping or look at wedding dresses. With Jenna getting married soon, she had to start thinking about that rather than about Liz. As though that stopped her.

Liz was cooking dinner when Dean came home from work. He saw her wearing her figure hugging jeans and a shirt and nearly collapsed. She turned around and walked up to him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. She pulled away when they both needed to breathe.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi" he said. She smiled at him and walked away. She grabbed a beer from the fridge and opened it. She put it down with a plate of food.

"Dinner's ready" she said.

"Okay, I'm going to change first" he said and walked away. When he came back they ate dinner and then watched some TV before putting Jenny to bed. Liz laid her down and then kissed her forehead. Liz walked into the bedroom and looked around for her night clothes when Dean came up behind her and starting kissing her neck.

"Dean, stop" she said, giggling. Her eyes fluttered closed when he kissed her a little harder. She turned around and kissed him hard on the lips. He laid her down on the bed and removed her shirt. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and pulled them down, leaving her in her bra and underwear. She pulled at his shirt and broke away from his lips, taking his shirt off him. Her hands roamed his chest, and down to his jeans. She undid them and he pushed them off.

"God, I've missed you" she said.

"I've missed you too, baby" he said and kissed her.

* * *

Dean rolled off Liz, breathing heavily. She looked at him while pulling up the sheet to cover the both of them, and smiled and he did the same. She leaned over and kissed him with passion.

"That was amazing" she said.

"Tell me about it" he said and kissed her.

"Wow" she said.

"Mmhm" he said. He turned over on his side, leaning on his elbow with his hand holding his head up. She turned on her side too and looked at him. He cupped her face with his free hand and kissed her.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked. He wasn't sure how he got so lucky.

"You walked into that diner 12 years ago" she said and smiled. "If you hadn't come into that diner, I probably never would have met you".

"That's true" he said.

"And I never would fallen for the Dean Winchester charm" she said.

"That's true too" he said. She kissed him and looked into his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"You make me really happy" she said.

"You make me happy too. Now, enough of the chick flick moment" he said.

"Admit Dean, as much as you hate them, you'll never get tired of having them with me" she said.

"I'm not admitting anything" he said and flipped her onto her back. He climbed on top of her and kissed her.

"Admit it" she said.

"Nope" he said popping the "p". She shook her head and kissed him. She rolled them over and then he sat up with Liz in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, kissing him.

"So, are we practicing for the next one?" he asked. She punched him in the chest and he winced.

"No. Not for a while. I just want to concentrate on the one we have now" she said. He kissed her neck as she slid her hands up and down his back.

"So… ready for round two?" he asked. She bit her lip and then pushed him back on the bed.

**A/N: This was more of a filler than anything else really... one more chapter to go... Plz R&R and tell me what you think... :)**


	12. Chapter 12

General POV

3 years later…

Liz and Dean were happier than ever. They loved each other more with each day and knew that nothing would ever tear them apart. After deciding that the city was no place to raise a child, Dean and Liz bought a house in the suburbs. Liz was a little emotional at first about selling her apartment because she loved it so much and also because of the beautiful nursery but she realised she loved her husband and child more. By now, Dean was earning a lot at Paul's Garage and decided to buy the house and then leave. He took another job at a garage in town close to their house. Liz had taken a job at the local school's library and loved it. She would get teased by Dean who would call her a book worm. Of course, the teasing led to something else.

Liz became pregnant again a year after Jenny. She gave birth to a beautiful baby boy and named him John Benjamin Winchester. After Dean's father and hers. John was now one and Jenny was three. They used all Jenny's pink stuff that was once in her nursery in the apartment, in her bedroom in the new house and now they were using the changing table, rocking chair and cot in John's room.

Even though the kids got on their nerves, it didn't change how much they loved them. Dean and Liz had been married for four years but they felt like they were still dating. Liz's parents had sold the house in Ohio that Liz had grown up in, and moved 20 minutes away from Dean and Liz so that when they needed time away from the kids, they went to stay with her parents.

Liz would now only go to work when and if they needed her. She found it hard to be away from the kids for too long. She loved them too much and her hunter instincts still kicked even now. As did Dean's. Even with that, they still never tried going back to hunting. Their top priority was their children now, and nothing would ever change that. Nothing that Cas said would make them change their minds either. Cas didn't show up unexpectedly like he used too, he knew that now he had no reason too. But he still popped in now and then to see Dean and Liz. Somehow, Dean, Liz, Sam, Jenna and Cas had become really great friends.

Sam and Jenna were still very happy together. Their wedding was really wonderful and Liz and Dean were very happy for them. They were even happier when they found Jenna was a few months pregnant. Liz always thinks after all the horrible stuff that she and the boys have seen; their lives were finally falling into place. Dean had a job that payed well, Liz and the kids. Sam also had someone that made Dean feel really happy. He didn't need to look out for Sam anymore; he had someone else to do it.

Liz was sitting on the porch watching Jenny bouncing around the back yard. Both the kids had inherited Dean's green eyes, even though Jenny's had a slight blue tinge. Liz instantly knew that this was the dream that she had when she and Dean had met again. Even though Jenny looked like she was five in the dream, she knew this was the dream. Sure she wasn't holding a cup of coffee but this was it. This was what she had dreamt. She heard Dean moving around in the house behind and she stood up. She turned around and saw Dean walking up to her and then he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her, passionately.

"Morning beautiful" he said.

"Morning sexy" she said and then kissed him. She started to deepen the kiss and forgot that Jenny was standing right there.

"Ewww" Jenny whined. Dean and Liz pulled away and laughed.

"Sweetie breakfast is ready" Liz said. Jenny ran into the kitchen and Dean and Liz followed her. This was fairly similar to her dream. Before Dean and Liz went in, he pulled her aside and kissed her again.

"I haven't told you I love you in awhile" he said. _Not the exact words he said in the dream but almost there _she thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No you haven't" she smiled.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she said and kissed him. They walked inside and Liz brought John into the dining room and sat him in his high chair. He smiled when he saw her and Dean. Liz smiled at him and then sat down to eat.

"Hey, my parents are taking the kids for the weekend" Liz said.

"Really? And what do we plan on doing?" he asked.

"Oh, you'll see" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Liz, not in front of the kids" he said.

"I know" she said and smiled.

A few hours before dinner time, Nicole and Ben picked up the kids and took them to their house. Liz and Dean wasted no time. As soon as the kids were gone and her parents' car was out of sight, clothes were flying all over the place.

* * *

"Holy crap" he sighed.

"I know" she said breathing heavily.

"We still got it" he said.

"Yeah we do" she said.

"Thank god the kids weren't here" he said. She laughed and then kissed him.

"Alright, I better start dinner" she said and kissed him, leaving the bed.

Liz had finished making dinner and decided to set the mood a little. She lit a few candles and put them around the room and a few on the dining table. She had sent Dean to get some beer for him and wine for her. When he came back, he saw the room and smiled.

"So this is why you wanted me out of the house" he said. She nodded and walked over to him. He saw that she was wearing a tight figure hugging dress that came to her mid thigh, showing off her legs and swallowed the lump in his throat. _I think she likes to torture me by showing off her legs _he thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his landed on her waist. _After two kids I still look awesome in dresses. But I've never been one to put on weight. I always lose it somehow _she thought.

"Have I told you how unbelievably hot you look in that dress?" he asked, sliding his hands down her ass. She shook her head and kissed him. They sat down to eat and talked and laughed. It felt like they hadn't done that in awhile. After dinner, Liz washed the dishes and put them away and Dean turned on the radio. He flipped through stations until he found a slow song. Faithfully by Journey started playing and Dean put his hand out for Liz to take. She laughed and took it. They started slow dancing and Liz laughed again.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just weird seeing you like this" she said.

"What romantic?" he asked.

"Well, yeah" she said.

"This isn't the first time I've been romantic" he said thinking back to the night of their first anniversary.

"And definitely won't be the last" she said. He leaned down and kissed her as they swayed to the music. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you" he replied. She smiled and kissed him, passionately.

"Well, don't worry about it because you'll never have to find out. I'm not going anywhere" she said.

"Yeah, me neither" he said and kissed her with more love that she could ever imagine. Liz knew that nothing would ever change between her and Dean. Nothing.

**A/N: Well, thats the end. I really liked this ending... i thought it was really good... in my own opinion anyway... this is the end for the Liz and Dean story... but im sure that when i come up with a new story, it'll be good... so thanks to anyone who reviewed, added me as their fav author or fav story... it really means alot... So, plz R&R and tell me what you think... and i'll get to work on writing a new story... :)**


End file.
